mickey_mouse_clubhouse_episodesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Golden Boo-Boo/Transcripts
Transcript Hey, everybody. It's me, Mickey Mouse. Say, you want to come inside my clubhouse? Well, all right. Let's go. chuckles I almost forgot. To make the clubhouse appear, we get to say the magic words. Meeska, mooska, Mickey Mouse! Say it with me. Meeska, mooska, Mickey Mouse! They Might Be Giants: Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Theme ♪ M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E ♪ That's me! ♪ M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E ♪ ♪ It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse ♪ ♪ Come inside It's fun inside ♪ ♪ It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse ♪ man Roll call! - Donald? - Present! - Daisy? - Here! - Goofy? - chuckles Here! - Pluto? - barks - Minnie? - Oh! Here! - Mickey? - Right here! ♪ It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse ♪ ♪ Come inside It's fun inside ♪ ♪ M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E ♪♪ Mickey It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse! Mickey The Golden Boo Boo. Hi, everybody! Today is really gonna be fun, fun, fun! It's Clubhouse Adventure Day! That means we're goin' on a thrill-packed adventure. But we'll need someone to lead the way. Someone brave and clever! A real hero! Daisy Then you need me! Call me Daisy O'Dare! I love adventure! What kind are we going on today? Follow me, and we'll find out! Von Drake Hello there, Clubhouse! Whoa! Woo! The Professor's gettin' a little sea sick over here! Oh, that's better. Mickey It's Professor Von Drake. Everybody say, "Hiya, Professor Von Drake!" Well, hello to yourself! laughing I'm betting all of you wanna know what kind of an adventure you're going to be going on. Today's adventure is to find... ...the Golden Boo Boo! Ooh, goody-goody! Finding the Golden Boo Boo sounds like fun! But what is a Golden Boo Boo? Why, a statue made out of solid gold, that's what! Many years ago, someone did hide that Golden Boo Boo somewhere around here. According to the rules of the Adventure Day, the statue must be found by the end of the day and brought back to the clubhouse, also! You can count on me to find it, professor! Because... ♪ I'm Daisy O'Dare ♪ ♪ For adventure I'd go anywhere ♪ ♪ Yes, she's Daisy O'Dare ♪ ♪ Where there's trouble ♪ ♪ She's there on the double ♪ ♪ With swashbuckling flair ♪ ♪ Wherever there's fun ♪ ♪ I'm there on the run ♪ ♪ I'm Daisy O'Dare ♪♪ Will you help Daisy O'Dare lead the way to find the Golden Boo Boo? You will? Hot dog! Now let's go get that Boo Boo! Hold on there, Daisy O'Dare! We should get some Mouseketools. Oh, you're right! I almost forgot! ♪ Mouseker-hey, Mouseker-hi Mouseker-ho ♪ ♪ Mouseker-ready, Mouseker-set Here we go ♪ ♪ You're a thinkin' and a solvin' work it through-er ♪ ♪ Mouseker-me, Mouseker-you Mousekedoer ♪ ♪ Mouseker-me, Mouseker-you Mousekedoer ♪ ♪ Oh, Toodles It's time to get to it ♪ chuckles ♪ Show us the Mouseketools to help us do it ♪ ♪ Meeska, mooska, Mousekedoer! ♪ ♪ Mouseketools, Mouseketools Mouseketools ♪ ♪ Here are your Mouseketools ♪ Mickey Let's see... There's a pair of giant roller skates. A ball of yarn! Cats love 'em! Daisy Oh! And birdseed. Yummy, if you're a bird. And the mystery Mouseketool. That's a surprise tool that can help us later. ♪ Toodles has the tools the Mouseketools ♪ ♪ So when we need them Toodles will bring them ♪ ♪ He's here for meedles and youdles ♪ chuckles ♪ And all we have to say is "Oh, Toodles!" ♪ ♪ All we have to say is "Oh, Toodles!" ♪♪ Goody-goody! Now we're ready to find the Golden Boo Boo! ♪ I'm Daisy O'Dare ♪ ♪ For adventure I'd go anywhere ♪♪ Oh! And one more thing I gotta tell ya about it. To get to the Golden Boo Boo, you must find and put together a three-piece jigsaw puzzle. When the puzzle is complete, it will be going to lead you to the Golden Boo Boo! And the place to go looking for the first piece of the jigsaw puzzle is... ...the desert! Goofy Aw, shucks! Listen! I think I hear somebody. whining I know, I know. We're in a pickle. And it's a dilly! chuckling Why hello, boys. Looks like you have a problem! gasping Why it's Daisy O'Dare! The famous adventurer-er-er. We sure do have a problem, Miss O'Dare. I'm Gears Goofy, airplane mechanic. And that there's Cap'n Pluto, the flying canine! barks Say, what's wrong with your plane? We had a bumpy landin' and the two tires both went ker-pop! You know, a plane can't take off 'til it rolls on the ground and picks up speed! And you can't do that with two flat tires. Well, we can help fix your plane's tires... with a Mouseketool! Good thinkin', Daisy O'Dare. Everybody say, "Oh, Toodles!" all Oh, Toodles! Daisy Let's see, we have giant roller skates, a ball of yarn, birdseed and the mystery Mouseketool. Which Mouseketool can help the plane roll along and get up enough speed to take off? Goofy Roller skates have wheels. Bein' a mechanic and all, I'd say the giant roller skates should get the plane a'rollin'! Mickey We got ears, say "cheers!" barking Cap'n Pluto says, "Thanks a bunch!" Is there anything we can do for you? Well, we're looking for a jigsaw puzzle piece. Oh, you mean, uh... Like this one? Oh, goody-goody. That's exactly what we're looking for! Then it's all yours, Daisy O'Dare! - Pete Ha-ha! - gasping Oh, my! Goofy Uh-oh! It's that rascal, Safari Pete! You're doggone tootin', it's me! laughs Come to papa, little puzzle piece! Whoa. I wonder if Safari Pete is after the puzzle piece so he can get to the Golden Boo Boo first? Not while Daisy O'Dare's around! I believe that belongs to us! Oh, cliffhangers! Ta-dah! That was pretty brave and clever, Daisy O'Dare! But you haven't seen the last of me yet! So there! Ha-ha! Whew! That was close! But we've got the first puzzle piece. Now there's two more to go. Any idea where we can find them? Let's see... We got the puzzle piece from Trader Don in the marketplace. Maybe he's got the others. Well, uh, gotta fly! Good luck! Looks like our next stop is... ...the marketplace! Ah, the famous Daisy O'Dare. Welcome to my shop! Perhaps you'd be interested in a basket? Or a tuba? playing Oh, I wish we had time for shopping, Trader Don, but we're looking for a puzzle piece. Like this one. Oh, all right. Come this way. Do you see a puzzle piece? That's it! That's the puzzle piece that will help us get the Golden Boo Boo! You can have it, if you play my game. Well... OK. Will you help me play Trader Don's game? Thanks! Clap your hands three times. clapping Greetings, thrill seekers! I am Countess Clarabelle, mistress of the mystical arts. Dare you play a game of Match the Cards? Tell ya what you gotta do... Take a good look at every card because you'll have to remember where each one is! There are two heart cards, two diamond cards and two star cards. Now, do your best to remember where each one is. There! Are you ready to play? It's a heart! Now we need to match it with the other heart card. Do you remember where the other heart is? Is it this one? Nope, it's a diamond card. How about this one? Daisy Do you think it's the second heart card? Yep! Me too! Yes, that's the second heart card. Good job! You matched them! Now, this one is a diamond card. Find its match! Where's the other diamond card? Is it this one? Nope, that's not a diamond card. It's a star card. How about this card? Daisy What do you think? Yep, I think that's the second diamond card, too! Clarabelle Good thinking! Now let's take a look at this card. It's a star card! Daisy Then that's gotta be the second star card! Clarabelle You are right! You did it! You won the Match the Cards game. Good work, everybody! OK, O'Dare. It's yours. - Pete Ha-ha! - Huh? Oh, no! Hey! What's the big idea? We'll just see how brave and clever you really are, Daisy O'Dare! You won't get this puzzle piece, 'cause you'll never find me! cackling That sneaky Pete! He could be hiding anywhere behind that wall. Let's get a Mouseketool to help us find him. Everybody say, "Oh, Toodles!" all Oh, Toodles! Mickey Which Mouseketool do you think we can use to get Safari Pete to come out from hiding? Daisy Well, Safari Pete's a big cat. And cats love to play with yarn! Let's pick the ball of yarn. Mickey We got ears, say "cheers!" Let's see that big cat keep away from this! Here, kitty, kitty, kitty! Oh... Can't... help... myself! Ooh, how my little kitty heart yearns for yarn. laughing Ooh! So cozy and comfy! chuckling It's just so instinctually fun. Cheese-willikers! Lost another one! But I'll be back! We have two of the three puzzle pieces. How many more do we need to find? Yep! We only have to get one more, and then we can find the Golden Boo Boo. Well... I once had the third piece. Ah, yes, Trader Don. You once had the third puzzle piece, but you gave it away to the mysterious lady at the train station. Mysterious Minnie! The train station's empty! I don't see anybody! Me neither. So how do we find Mysterious Minnie? Minnie You don't. I find you. giggling gasping You must be Mysterious Minnie! accent I'm known by many names. And you are the famous Daisy O'Dare. There's something I have that you and your friends are wanting. No? Yes. A jigsaw puzzle piece. Ah, the puzzle piece. A gift from Trader Don. You may have. It means nothing to me. The puzzle piece is in my suitcase, but... I have lost the key and cannot open the lock. Hmmm. It looks like the lock needs a very special key... shaped like a diamond. Sounds like we need a Mouseketool! Everybody say, "Oh, Toodles!" Oh, Toodles. bell dinging Daisy Let's see. We have birdseed and the mystery Mouseketool. I don't think birdseed can open the lock. Mickey Then it's time for the mystery Mouseketool. Everybody say, "Mystery Mouseketool!" all Mystery Mouseketool! Mickey What's today's mystery Mouseketool? Daisy Look! It's shape keys. One of those should work! Mickey We got ears, say "cheers!" Which one of these keys will fit into the lock's diamond-shaped key hole? Right! It's this one! Here you go, Mysterious Minnie. Minnie It works. Many thanks to you. And now for puzzle piece. I give to you, Daisy O'Dare. Oh, goody-goody! The last piece! Hot dog! Thank you, Mysterious Minnie. Huh? She's gone! Boy, she really is mysterious! Well, the important thing is that we have the third puzzle piece! - Pete Ha-ha! - Huh?! What's with the grabbing? And the third time's a charm for me! laughing And now for my getaway. laughing Whoa! Oh, oh! Easy... Guys... Oh! whistling Oh, help! Somebody stop this choo-choo from choo-choo-choo-chooin'! Looks like I've got a train to catch! Oh, ouchie. Ooh, I'm not having any fun. Get me outta here! First, the puzzle piece, Safari Pete! What? But I... spluttering Oh, fuzzy-wuzzles! Foiled again. Now get me outta here! Whatever you say, Safari Pete. What... What are you doing? That's not... I'll be back, Daisy O'Dare! Hooray! We have all three puzzle pieces! Now we can put them together and see where they lead us. Mickey We did it! We put the jigsaw puzzle together! Daisy Look! It's turning into a picture! A-ha! It's a picture of the Handy Dandy Machine! That's in the clubhouse basement! Adventure Day is almost over. And there's not much time left to find the Golden Boo Boo! Oof! Now, where is it? Pete Guess who! Safari Pete! Are you still trying to get the puzzle pieces from us... ...and the Golden Boo Boo for yourself? Me? No, I was never really tryin' to take anything from you. You see, I am really... ...Protector Pete! Heh-heh! It's my job to protect and guard the Golden Boo Boo! chuckling That whole time I was just testin' ya, you know, to see how brave and clever you really are! And I mean to tell ya, you all are brave and clever adventurers! Well, Mr. Protector Pete. I'm still Daisy O'Dare, and we are here for the Golden Boo Boo! Hand it over! Please? After you pass one last test! All ya gotta do is pick the Golden Boo Boo from behind this here screen. One of 'em is the Golden Boo Boo statue. The other is the genuine, real live Boo Boo chicken! Wow! This is tricky. How can we tell which is which? Maybe we better call for a Mouseketool. Everybody say, "Oh, Toodles!" ringing Oh, Toodles! Mickey All that's left is birdseed. How can we use birdseed to figure out which is the statue and which is the real bird? Daisy I know! When the real live Boo Boo chicken hears that we have birdseed, he'll come out and eat it! Then we'll know the other one is the statue! Mickey Good thinkin', Daisy O'Dare! We picked all our Mouseketools. Say "super cheers!" Here, Boo Boo chicken! Mmm, yummy birdseed! Come and get it! clucking Look! It's Boo Boo chicken! Then that's the Golden Boo Boo! Hot dog! Hooray! We did it, fellow adventurers! We found the Golden Boo Boo! Oh, my! - rumbling - exclaiming cheering You did it, you Daisy O'Daring-do you! You and your fellow adventurers, too! Woo-hoo! You have found the Golden Boo Boo and brought it here, where it belongs. Thanks for helping find the Golden Boo Boo. I love adventure and I know you do, too. giggling Wow! What an adventure! Now let's all celebrate! So stand up and do the Hot Dog Dance! They Might Be Giants: Hot Dog! ♪ Hot dog! ♪ barking ♪ Hot dog! ♪ ♪ Hot dog, hot dog Hot diggity dog ♪ ♪ Now we got ears It's time for cheers ♪ ♪ Hot dog, hot dog The problem's solved ♪ ♪ Hot dog, hot dog Hot diggity dog ♪ Daisy Didn't we all have fun today at the clubhouse? We sure did! And now we get to do the Hot Dog Dance! That's my favorite thing to do. giggling What a hot dog day! ♪ Hot dog, hot dog Hot diggity dog ♪ ♪ It's a brand new day What you waiting for? ♪ ♪ Get up, stretch out Stomp on the floor ♪ ♪ Hot dog, hot dog Hot diggity dog ♪ ♪ Hot dog, hot dog Hot diggity dog ♪ ♪ We're splitting the scene We're full of beans ♪ - ♪ So long for now from Mickey Mouse ♪ - That's me! ♪ And the Mickey Mouse ♪ ♪ Clubhouse ♪♪ Aw. Thanks for stopping by! End Credits Call me Daisy O'Dare! ♪ She's Daisy O'Dare ♪ ♪ For adventure she'd go anywhere ♪ ♪ Yes, she's Daisy O'Dare ♪ ♪ Where there is trouble ♪ ♪ She's there on the double ♪ ♪ She's devil-may-care ♪ ♪ Wherever there's fun ♪ ♪ She's there on the run ♪ ♪ She's Daisy O'Dare ♪ ♪ Daisy O'Dare ♪♪ Category:Transcripts